sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Silverknight01/-(February 2018) MONTHLY FC CHALLENGE
__TOC__ ''-WELCOME-'' WHY HELLO THERE. And welcome to the character CHALLENGE page. Every month a new challenge will be issued out to the fellow wikers of this humble abode. This wacky 'dares' can range from gender-bending, building characters, breaking stereotypes and LOTS more. The main purpose of these challenges is to get the creative juices flowing, and hopefully spark some ingenuity in ya'll. Don't be intimidated by your fellow wikers, just be yourself, and throw in your own little spin on the dares/challenges. With that being said, Do you accept the challenge? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ''-THE RULES-'' *Nothing over PG 13 ladies and gentlemen. That means under NO circumstances are you to post anything of Sexual manner. *The use of blood IS ALLOWED. But excessive GORE is not. (I.e, organs showing. We'd all like to keep our lunch, thank you) *please. Please. PLEASE. Be respectful of your fellow wikiers. *And last but not lease, Have FUN. Don't do the challenge unless you want to. ''-CHALLENGE SUBMISSIONS- 'Users ARE allowed to submit challenge ideas to staff. Provided the challenge pertains to the overall subject of art and does not break any established rules. Down below is a planner of which months are open to user suggestions. ''' ''-ARCHIVES-'' Wanna see some past entries to previous challenges? Head here! ''-CHALLENGE OF THE MONTH- '' '' '' Ah yes, February, Often dubbed the month of love due to the beloved holiday of Valentines. With that in mind, a fan favorite challenge has returned. The sinister, (And yet strangely fun,) W H E E L O F D O O M As always, there will be two parts to this fun. The first part will be the gathering. During this time artists may enter ONE male and ONE female to the challenge lists. (Or you can mix it up. The point is you only get 2 entries.) 'However, there is a catch. '''If you enter this challenge, '''you are required to draw a picture. ' The second half of the challenge is here! Keep in mind that entries are still open beyond this point! The wheels have been set! D O O M has begun! Down below are two links to the different wheels. Roll each of them to get your new crack ship. -)Male Wheel -)Female Wheel Need a reference of who ya got? Check out this list! Male entries: *Seismo the Laemink *Dovi *Zilo the Hedgehog *Garret Ramsey *Quantum the Mouse *Theo Almendel *Chester Nukem *Vulkin Ferno Female entries: *Zuasi *Jayden Sarah Burns *Cassie Prower *Jenna the Wolf *Lavo Price The Mane Wolf *Dawn the Quoll *Slender Leech ''-CHALLENGE ENTRIES- '' SFCW Feb. Monthly Challenge.jpg|Joshua the Hedgehog's entry (SeismoxJayden) I am too sleepy to be drawing right now but here i go anyways.png|KnucklesFangirl's entry (TheoxLavo) ZiloxZuasi ZZ lol.jpg|Silverknight01's entry (ZiloxZuasi) Seisai.JPG|Leeprower1012's entry (SeismoxZuasi) Quantum x Jayden.png|DeathstroketheHedgehog's entry (QuantumxJayden) New Doc 2018-02-15 1.jpg|Hynoid.s Nightmare's entry (Dovi x Cassie) GarretxDawn GD.jpg|Silverknight01's entry (Garret x Dawn) Feb Challenge -Quantum and Jenna.png|CullenStantonRutherford's entry (Quantum x Jenna ) Jenna and Chester Couples Pic.png|Trisell Chronos entry (Chester x Jenna ) Category:Blog posts